


破裂之后 三

by darkcoffee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	破裂之后 三

半藏受了伤，应该说，他差一点就受伤了。在千钧一发之际，源氏不知道从哪里闪出来，用金属的右腿替半藏生生地挨了一下。那一条右腿的零件轰的一声散开，又因为有韧性的纤维而藕断丝连，那样子像用麻绳串起的衣服在空中凌乱，怪狼狈的。不过那一发如果射到半藏的肉身上，半藏就得承受铁器在自己体内炸开的痛苦。他不是没有受过那个，他知道把碎片一点点挑出来是多么折磨的一件事，有些难以察觉的可能就和他的身体长在一起了。   
源氏替半藏负伤，半藏就在这一瞬间举起弓射向袭击他的敌人，就那么一下，对方就被推到了另一个世界。  
“还能走吗？”  
“不行啦，也许能爬回去。”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
半藏咬了咬牙，在源氏面前蹲下身子道：“上来吧，反正温士顿他们也把船开走了，我们的任务完成了。”  
“你可以……”源氏想说你扶我一把就好，但他犹豫了一下，还是爬上了半藏的背。  
从以前开始，半藏的决定就不允许源氏拒绝。  
源氏承认，大部分时候半藏都很迁就他，可是半藏的迁就多少带着些批判的意味，就算半藏点了头，眼神里却在说：这是个糟糕的选择，我很失望。源氏赌气让半藏做了很多糟糕的事，除了某些挑战半藏底线的事之外，半藏都一一承受了下来，简直像咬着热铁的男人。半藏脸上强忍着什么的表情却让源氏迷恋，半藏被羞辱之后脸颊的绯红是雪中温泉，是其间升腾翻滚的雾气。  
趴在半藏的背上，源氏相信自己曾经欠了半藏许多。  
可是——他们的关系中总是充满了“可是”——半藏对于源氏恣意妄为的容忍却是荒唐的。  
“就像白痴一样……”  
“如果我不过来的话，击中的可是你的腰。”  
“我会躲掉。”  
“你只会说大话。”  
“退一步来说，就算我被击中了又怎么样？比这更严重的伤我也受过好几遍。”  
“我不想你在我面前受伤。”  
“……说得好听。”  
路灯打在半藏的身上，半藏的脸颊像撒了淡淡一层磷粉一样折射出微光，男人的皮肤有些粗糙，但那种粗糙是气概的证明。源氏伸手在半藏光滑的肩膀上抚摸，他指间的凹槽摸索着半藏肌肉嵌合间明显的凹陷处，慢慢把那一块皮肤搓出淡淡的红晕。  
半藏的肩膀一直都是那么宽阔，躺在半藏的身上，就像坐在一艘只容得下他一个人的小艇上。源氏不希望半藏背过其他人，半藏只能够背他，他的脊背只能接纳他一个人。这是他的大哥，是岛田家的家主，是半藏。也许源氏已经离过去的生活足够远了，也终于体谅到了半藏身为兄长和家主的辛苦。只要这一切和自己不再有牵扯，源氏就能用怜悯的心情欣赏半藏。  
源氏此刻的想法是多么残酷无情啊，就像恶魔的吻一样，在人类的身上绽放出一朵又一朵快感与疼痛并存的花朵。  
源氏不希望半藏在自己面前受伤，因为大哥是不能受伤的，他应该保持完美，保持那副冷酷无情的嘴脸。  
不过半藏已经不再是这个重生的源氏的大哥了，已经不是真正的大哥了。是半藏自己斩断了兄弟两人的羁绊，割裂了自己大哥的身份。  
源氏的记忆还保存在这个源氏的身上，可他已经不再是以前那个恣意妄为刚愎自用的弟弟了，而是另一个神秘的半机械人，一个说话会经过考虑的可靠的男人。  
半藏想要源氏与自己共建帝国的遗憾，源氏在暗影守望时夜间的恸哭和心悸，那一刀血肉分离的痛苦，以及其他说不出口的隔阂，全都与兄弟间的依恋系在一根粗壮的麻绳上。绳的一段是自相残杀，绳的另一端则是水乳交融。可是绳最终被圈成了一个圆，所有的一切都被搅在一起了。这是没有爱、没有恨，只有梦幻的炼狱。  
如果半藏受伤的话，必然会露出在源氏看来可怜的神态。第三者造成的伤害，在源氏看来实在是太扎眼了。半藏最好只能被他所伤，因为半藏的柔软之处只对他开放，如果别人用强攻的卸下了半藏坚硬的外壳，哪怕只是伤到半藏的肉体，源氏都会感到无所适从。兄弟之间的稳态被打破了。源氏应该翻转角色照顾半藏吗？被源氏照顾的半藏，应该会感到死亡一样的羞辱。这不是源氏想要的。半藏强大的样子，太美了。  
但是如今源氏意识到，半藏衰弱了许多，并不是肉体意义上的衰弱，而是在精神对抗上于源氏略逊一筹。源氏越强大，半藏却越衰弱。强大固然美，强大的衰弱却更是绮丽。  
“到了。”  
半藏把源氏放到榻榻米上，源氏打算把右腿先拆下来，否则挂在身上怪难受的。  
半小时后，传来了温士顿成功转移货船的消息。半藏和源氏算是完成任务了。  
“脚，要回守望先锋叫他们修吧。”  
源氏点了点头，又说：“大概一周之后才能回得去，这期间没什么载具。没想到腿坏了，这下要出去玩的话只能拄拐杖了。”  
“你还想着出去玩？刚刚被他们看到了脸，这一周我们都得躲在这里了。”  
“他们有没有认出你就是那个岛田半藏？”  
“你就祈祷他们没有吧。”  
“如果发现了事情就变得有趣了。”  
半藏笑了笑：“是啊。”  
“我想喝红豆汤，在冰箱里。”源氏突然说。  
“好。”  
半藏去厨房热红豆汤，源氏听见沸水咕咚咕咚的声音，公寓里腾起了暖暖的水汽。源氏把面具摘下来，觉得脸黏糊糊的，想去洗手间，却因为关闭了腿部的神经而动弹不得。源氏只能对半藏说：“帮我拿下湿毛巾好吗，脸有点脏，我想擦擦。”  
过一会儿，半藏端着热腾腾的红豆汤拿着冰凉的湿毛巾来了。源氏接过毛巾擦了一把脸，畅快地呼出一口气，接着开始小口小口地嘬起红豆。  
半藏在一旁撑着脸颊，什么也没做，只是看着源氏。他突然伸出拇指撇了一下源氏的脸颊，把淡红色的残渣擦掉。  
“都三十五岁了，怎么还会把东西吃得到处都是。”  
源氏的手一抖，把碗撞翻了，哗啦一声，滚烫的汁水泼到源氏的机甲上。  
“半藏，你干嘛突然伸手啊？吓了我一跳……”  
“你怎么动静这么大，我只不过是碰了一下你的脸而已。”  
“那里是我真正的肌肤，当然比身体其他地方都要来得敏感。”  
“啧。”  
半藏不悦地拿起毛巾擦拭源氏的机甲，源氏倒也仍凭半藏处理，但软烂的豆壳不是轻易就能清理干净的。半藏抱起源氏。  
“干嘛？”  
“去浴室。”半藏强硬地说，“你不会告诉我你这个身体不能进水吧。”  
“你以为我是什么廉价的家用电器吗？”  
“哈……我觉得差不多。”  
“我连那个也可以做哦。”源氏意有所指地说，在半藏的耳边吹了一口气，有些好笑，“放心，还是原装的，你熟悉的那根。”  
“快闭嘴吧，没大没小的。”  
“想做吗？”  
“你现在不恨我么，还想和我做这种事。”  
源氏愣了一下。  
“是恨你。”源氏坦白道，“我经历了很多。”  
由于趴在半藏肩膀上的缘故，源氏没见到半藏黯淡的表情。  
把源氏放到浴室的瓷砖上后，半藏也把自己的衣服褪去了。源氏在低处向上看半藏的身体，浴室的暖光点缀在每一个平缓的凸处，洒下的阴影又蓄在凹陷，灯光已经代替水流在半藏的身上流淌了。半藏背向源氏把内裤脱掉丢到洗衣筐中，源氏口干舌燥，半藏在自己的腰间系上了白色的浴巾才转过身，浴巾不长，好像随时会掉下来一样。  
半藏把喷头取下，调试了一个正常的水温。半藏用手腕试着水的温度，直到恰当了才拿喷头对准源氏的身体，跪在他面前一点点认真地清理机甲缝隙的豆渣。  
源氏解开半藏的发辫，一头黑发落到了肩上。半藏的发梢已经有些濡湿了，亮晶晶的色泽。源氏用湿漉漉的手抚摸着半藏的脸颊，一直到半藏的睫毛被打湿得往前滴水，半藏不得不眯起一边眼睛继续他的清理。  
半藏用指腹摩挲着源氏米白色的顺滑的机甲相接处，他能感受到机甲随着心跳的一起一伏。也许这些金属就是源氏的皮肤。  
“舒服吗？”  
“有点痒。”  
“忍忍。”  
源氏轻轻地揉了一下半藏的嘴唇：“忍不住。”  
“很快就结束了。”  
“帮我把下面的机甲拆掉好么，顶着好难受。”  
“很快清理干净了，源氏。”  
“哥……不行吗？”  
半藏一直躲避着源氏的眼神终于抬起来回视他，源氏在里面看见了半藏的柔软。  
“你想要吗？一定得要吗？”  
如果是以前的话，源氏一定会说“想要，无论如何都要”。  
“不，我可以忍，如果你不喜欢的话就不干。”  
半藏露出一种暧昧的表情，他迟疑地咬了咬嘴唇，缓缓地伸手摸索源氏的裆部。等到啪的一声卸下机甲后，源氏的阴茎探了出来。半藏用水和手抚摸着源氏的阴茎。  
“被卡在里面不觉得难受吗？”  
“平常都不会勃起，没什么困扰。”  
“现在不是挺精神的么？”  
“嗯……稍微。”  
半藏看向源氏。源氏三十五岁的脸庞和他二十余岁时没有太大的变化，但遍布其上的伤疤还有深沉的眼睛却像从另一个灵魂里拿来的一样。源氏有些害羞地脸红了，红晕如勃勃生气，半藏的心突然鼓了起来，缓慢却令他痛苦地跃动着。  
“哥……有点，太快了。”源氏喘了一声，伸手拉开半藏的手，“我已经很久没做了。”  
半藏突然趴下身子，脸就在源氏的阴茎旁边。  
“我也一样，很久没做了。”  
话音刚落，半藏便含住了源氏的阴茎，技术显然十分生疏，只会笨拙地吞吐而已。半藏的牙齿让源氏稍微缓过一点劲来。可就在源氏捏着一把汗，想振作精神的时候，半藏突然把源氏的阴茎全部吞进了嘴里，龟头塞进了喉道，半藏的不适刺激喉道的收缩，柔软的食道挤压着源氏的龟头，源氏还没来得及往后缩起身子，就受不了得提前缴械了。全部都射进了半藏的嘴里。  
“哈……半藏，你也太突然了吧……”  
半藏张口松开源氏的阴茎，在张口的瞬间，奶白色的精液顺着他的嘴角滑下，滴落到地砖上。  
精液还在顺着半藏的嘴角淌出。半藏伸手把粘在口腔内壁的黏液挖出来，似乎有一些射到了他的牙槽里。半藏只能闭起眼用力地咽下一口口水，再睁开眼的时候，因干呕而涌出的泪水点缀了他漆黑的双眼。  
源氏伸手揽过半藏，半藏顺从地前倾身子，伸出舌头与源氏交缠在一起。源氏伸手拉开半藏的浴巾，并叫半藏跪坐在自己的腹部。源氏的阴茎贴在半藏的臀部，而半藏的阴茎则翘在源氏的面前。半藏平坦的腹部弯曲出一个带有棱角的弧度，所有的肌肉都变得比以往更明显，形状更优美，下垂的人体线条总像藏着一个又一个的秘密一样，让人移不开眼。  
源氏的头挨着半藏的胸，半藏犹豫了一下，伸出双臂抱住源氏的脑袋。源氏的机甲硌得他有些疼。以往那些刺人的坚硬的头发和柔软的皮肤已经难以再现了。源氏的肉体，已经不再完整了。而自己呢？自己却一切尚在，和以前没有什么两样。这不公平。  
就在半藏沉浸在自己的思绪之中，乳头突然传来一下刺痛，紧接着是被用力吮吸的酸胀感。半藏忍不住轻哼出声，再怎么努力去理清思绪，感官都被一次一次拽下深渊，搅成一滩烂泥。  
源氏感到半藏的身体正在颤抖，每当他用力地用舌碾压乳头，那具身体便抖得更厉害。  
伸手探到半藏的后边，食指才钻进去一个指节，半藏突然如梦初醒地拉开了源氏，往后抽离了身体。   
“别进去，我没有准备好。”  
源氏压到半藏身上，由于没有下体的平衡，他们的胸贴着胸，近得看不清对方的样貌。  
“这里就是浴室，不会有什么问题的，嗯？”  
“我不想在你面前清理身体。”  
“我不介意，哥，你很干净。”  
“饶了我吧，源氏……这次让我用手和嘴帮你。”  
“真的不行吗？”  
半藏摇了摇头。  
源氏叹了一口气，遗憾地咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛湿漉漉的：“明晚行吗？”  
“你想纵欲过度吗？”  
“嗯，我想。”


End file.
